Digital World
The Digital World is a plane of existence in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story, inhabited entirely by Digimon. It has several different layers, all of which vary significantly from one another, and are protected by members of the Royal Knights. Geography of the Digital World Servers and Terminals The Digital World of Digimon: Emblem Story is comprised primarily of various layer land masses that fall into two categories: Terminals and Servers. Both categories are massive hexagonal land masses that "loop" around themselves if one were to wander off the edge, giving the impression of an infinite expanse. Each Server is paired with a Terminal that shares the same space in the Digital World's Digital Security Field. There are major differences between the two, primarily their size. Servers are the primary landmasses where most Digimon live, and are the size of continents comparable to Europe. Though there is generally no government or community to be found outside small pockets, small kingdoms and villages are known to pop up in them. Most natural resources exist in the Servers so mining trips and resource collection missions are often made down to them from the Terminals above. Servers are invisible to the Servers below them and don't have an obvious physical presence in relevance to one another as long as the Digital Security Field remains in place. If it were destroyed, it is possible the Servers may appear physically adjacent to one another. Despite not being in the same "place", they have overlapping spaces that can be calculated and relied upon, never shifting out of sync with one another. Terminals are one-tenth the size of the Servers and float adjacent to them in the center. Each Server has a corresponding Terminal where inhabitants from it go to seek out civilization and structure. Fewer feral and hostile Digimon exist in the Terminals, and more places one could consider "cities" or "civilizations" exist on them. The Terminals were created at the "pinnacle" of each Server's existence, before the Fairy King created the next Server above it. It was said that each Terminal was once the Fairy King's own kingdom until he ascended higher and higher, and that one day he would even have abandoned Avalon for a higher field. The Terminals "float" above the Servers they are paired with. They never rotate or move, and are always aligned with the exact center of the Server. They float 500 km above the surface, roughly the same distance from the earth's surface to the exosphere. To those on the surface they would seem to be far-off dots in the sky, and under no circumstances do they cast any sort of shadow onto the Server below. Many Digimon make careers out of acting as transportation between the Terminals and Server pairs. Official transportation to higher Servers is almost always located on the Terminals. Digital Security Field The Servers function as the "base" of each of the layers; the security field preventing travel between them begins at the lowest level of each Server and expands up to the edge of the sky up above the Terminal above it. The security field is extended roughly 1000 km above the Server's ground level, twice the distance from the Earth's surface to the exosphere. Beyond this field is Infinite Entropic Space, a hostile environment where digital life cannot exist without protection. Data anomalies within it give the appearance of stars, and it is believed that each is actually an alternate version of the Digital World that has de-compiled and broken down into pure energy, or a demi-plane that exists outside the normal structure of the Digital World. Many Digimon believe that an infinite number of parallel Digital Worlds exist, all connected by Infinite Entropic Space. Normal Digimon cannot pass through the upper layer of the security field unless they are granted permission by a being with the authority to do so. Many divine Digimon have the ability to grant system access to their location. The Royal Knights, notably, possess the highest level of clearance and can move between the layers with zero resistance. If one is granted permission, passing through the upper layer of the Security Field would result in instant transmission to a location in the next layer up. A Digimon who comes into contact with the lower edge of the security field can pass through without resistance, being transported harmlessly to the surface of the Terminal below if aimed right, or to the surface of the Server below if unlucky. Layers Avalon Avalon is a terminal residing above Skuld, making it the highest layer of the Digital World and is where the Fairy King resides. It was once guarded by two Royal Knights known as the Hands of God. This terminal is reserved for Digimon that have received special permission from the Fairy King itself, often aligned with a being that holds some god-like authority over the Digital World. Skuld Server Skuld is the second-highest layer of the Digital World, where many machine and cyborg type Digimon reside. It represents the future of evolution and civilization. There is a single known gate leading to Avalon within it, which is guarded by Craniummon. This layer was once protected by a group known as the King's Eyes. It is currently serving as the base of operations for the A.O.A. Yang-Mills Terminal Not much is currently known about Yang-Mills, beyond that is it a hub of civilization for the Digimon of the Versendi Server who opted to live above the wilderness. It is a transitional place that appears "modern", with cities that might resemble what could appear in the human world. With Skuld above being the height of technology and Versendi below being raw nature, Yang-Mills is the intermediate step where the two mix and mingle. Versendi Server Versendi is the middle layer of the Digital World, and represents "the natural modern world", being filled to the brim with natural wonders, forests, lakes and all kinds of unique flora and fauna. The majority of the Digital World's untamed wildlife lives here, as well as the bulk of all peaceful Digimon. It is protected by a group of Royal Knights known as the Wild Knights. Gankoomon once wandered this terminal until his retreat and apparent death in the Helix Terminal, and Sleipmon currently resides there. LordKnightmon had a castle somewhere within it before their death. Helix Terminal Helix Terminal is the layer of the Digital World residing above Ulud. It is where many of the Partner Digimon were before being dragged into the Boundary Field. It is also a place that Kaye Walters spent a deal of time in. It has been mentioned multiple times that the Helix Terminal is effectively lawless, and "on the boundary of civilization". Many Digimon seeking to escape their past or who find themselves without homes end up here, gathering together in communities to survive. It is also where many criminal organizations reside, away from the watchful eyes of the authorities of the higher layers. Ulud Server Ulud is the lowest Server of the Digital World, where many dinosaur and dragon type Digimon reside. It represents the "the world's past" and reflects the primordial state of the Digital World as it was in the beginning. The landscape is rocky, volcanic and extreme in every sense. Most Digimon who exist here are feral and territorial. It is considered dangerous enough that some Digimon would be exiled to this place, considered the edge of the world, to live out the rest of their presumably short lives. It was once protected by a group of Royal Knights known as the Court of Dragons, who managed to keep peace despite the powerful, dangerous inhabitants. The Ulud Server is the current base of the Death-X Army. Dark Area The Dark Area is the lowest Terminal of the Digital World, where most evil Digimon are created or born. It is the home of the Seven Demon Lord Digimon, among other groups of evil that the rest of the Digital World will not tolerate the presence of. It is said that when an evil Digimon is deleted, its data is taken to the Dark Area to be reborn as a demon or devil, rather than return to a Primary. It is the only Terminal not paired with a Server, and contains a massive abyss that leads out into Infinite Entropic Space, which houses a massive inescapable gravity well. Trivia * Skuld, Verdandi, and Urd are Old Norse names that mean "future," "present," and "past" respectively. Category:Locations (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story